This disclosure relates generally to estimating a road grade and, more particularly, to estimating road grade below a trailered vehicle.
Towing vehicles tow trailered vehicles. A truck is an example towing vehicle. A boat trailer is an example trailered vehicle. Both are example vehicles.
Extreme road grades may cause a trailered vehicle to exert considerable pulling force on the towing vehicle. If the towing vehicle does not account for this pulling force, the towing vehicle braking force may be insufficient.
The road grade beneath a vehicle can be used to determine a road gradient load torque. Measuring or estimating road grade beneath a vehicle is useful for at least this reason.
Although a towing vehicle and a trailered vehicle are in close proximity during towing, the road grade beneath the towing vehicle may differ considerably from the road grade beneath the trailered vehicle. Although sensors mounted to towing vehicles have been used to suitably estimate road grade beneath the towing vehicles, monitoring the road grade beneath the trailered vehicle is difficult. Towing vehicles are rarely equipped with sensors capable of monitoring road grade.